


Loving You

by coffeemonster



Series: if love is a drug i dont want it, because i dont have any self control [3]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alcohol, Friends With Benefits, Fun night time beach adventures, Implied Sexual Content, Lafayette owns a convertible, M/M, Pining, Recreational Drug Use, and feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 07:10:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7608652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeemonster/pseuds/coffeemonster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Let's go to the beach," blurted Alexander, peeking over his laptop. Lafayette, Hercules and John looked at him as if he had grown another head. "I think we need to go right now."</p><p>--<br/>Alex wants to go to the beach at night and they're all too surprised to say no.<br/>Not that John could ever say no to him anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loving You

**Author's Note:**

> [Loving You](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JCl1PsVK-E8)

"Let's go to the beach," blurted Alexander, peeking over his laptop. Lafayette, Hercules and John looked at him as if he had grown another head. "I think we need to go right now."

"Well, well," replied Hercules, gently laying the garment he was working on onto the table in front of him. They all sat together around a large round table where they each busied themselves. Between the four of them, they concluded that Alex had the best space to gather to work on school assignments or projects. "This is certainly out of the blue. Hamilton willingly stepping away from his _homework_?"

"It's 11 PM," said John. In front of him were stacks of paper, most likely different court cases that he had to study for his class tomorrow, numerous highlighters and a notebook that he scribbled on furiously. "The beach is closed already."

Lafayette hummed and shrugged, typing on his laptop. "I don't care, I don't have class tomorrow." Alex's eyes lit up and he slammed his rickety laptop shut and shot out of his seat, the chair groaning as it was shoved backwards.

"Well that settles it," Alexander threw his laptop into his bedroom and slipped his socked feet into his shoes, "let's go. Right now. We'll just sneak in, its a beach for God's sake, it's part of the fucking _Earth_."

Hercules chuckled heartily and shook his head with disbelief at Alexander's spontaneous energy. "Alright, man." Lafayette squinted at his laptop and typed with doubled effort for a little bit and then closed it. John groaned and pretended to sob into his notebook. Poor guy had class early at 8 AM in the morning. His right hand was smudged with black and blue ink, colorful highlighters marked him in random places.

"John, c'mon, get your ass up," said Alex. "It's time for a night adventure."

"God fucking damn it," John replied, groaning into his notebook, slightly muffled by the paper. He sighed and gathered his documents together and shoved them into his binder. "Alright, alright. I _guess_ I have to go. As long as we dont get waste--"

"We're getting wasted," Alex replied from the kitchen, pulling out a bottle of vodka and a couple of chasers and shoving them into a backpack. John _could_ say no, he could avoid a hangover in class tomorrow, he really could, but how could he say no to _Alexander_ , of all people?

"Welp," conceded John. "I guess it's not everyday you're up to parting with your laptop child."

"Don't talk shit about my child," huffed Alex, waiting at the door for the three of them to clean their shit up and get ready to go.

The remaining three slipped on their jackets, decided to leave their shit at Alex's and come back for it later and slipped out the door.

The four were walking down the stairs when Hercules whistled. "Oh shit, y'all. I forgot."

"What's up?" asked John. Hercules slipped his hand out of the pocket of his jacket and procured a couple of joints and laughed.

"Oh, _mon dieu_ ," said Lafayette through his breath. "You guys are getting fucked tonight, then. Maybe you might want to reconsider class tomorrow, John?" He nudged him in the side with his elbow, winking.

"I can deal, I've done worse shit."

"Oh?" Alex squinted his eyes at him, bouncing down the stairs with the bottles clinking in his backpack.

"You should see John when he's rolling," Hercules smacked John's shoulder heavily, almost sending him tumbling down the staircase. "Guy is _mad_ stupid. It's fucking hilarious."

"Like you've got shit to say," retaliated John, lightly smacking Hercules' chest with the back of his hand.

Alex looked up at Lafayette, "what about you?"

"I don't do it when I'm around them, someone's got to be the one to take care of these idiots. Trust me, they're the worst." Lafayette shook his head in mock disappointment. "I'm sure you can tell already, though."

"I could see it," chuckled Alex. They reached the bottom floor and gathered in the lobby of his shoddy apartment complex. "Okay, is anyone willing to drive us there or are we taking public transit?"

John, Lafayette and Hercules looked at each other, as if they were telepathically communicating. Alex was the only one who didn't own a car, he was the only one who pedaled to school on a dinky bike. At least his calves were toned as hell.

"I'll drive, we can even put the roof down," offered Lafayette as he fished for his keys in his deep pockets. "Really _feel_ the night adventure, _non_?"

"Hell fucking yes," said Alexander. "I've been wanting to ride in your car with the top down, honestly. Like those movies where teenagers are going fucking nuts. I'm going to be like that tonight."

"Well, you're part of the group now, you'll have plenty of opportunities to ride and be a teenager." He found what he was looking for and they all walked out of the door and walked down the street to find where Lafayette had parked his navy blue convertible.

_Beep, beep._

Lafayette unlocked his car took the driver's seat, Hercules sat shotgun and Alex and John took the back. John wanted to think that he and Alex were sitting next to each other just because, it _just_ happened, but a part of him knew, or hoped, that it meant because Alex wanted to be next to him. At least John totally did. It was the little things he thought about.

The little things like when Alex would ask Lafayette or Hercules things about John (although to be fair, Alex asked him about them too), or when he would be the first one Alex would ask about something, asked him to read over an article or asked for his opinion, as if Alex needed validation from John and John, in turn, felt it himself too.

Lafayette put the keys in the ignition, turned on the car, and pressed a button that made the car whir, and the roof slowly retracted behind them.

The city streets were beginning to wind down, beginning to empty. It was John's favorite time-- when he felt like the city was his, all his, the air slightly cleared up from smog, the night time breezes and the warm light pouring from the lamp posts gave him a soft, fuzzy feeling.

"Alright, to the nearest beach, oui?" asked Lafayette, typing on his phone to get directions and handed it to Hercules. "Navigate for me won't you? The ETA is twenty minutes. Put on your seatbelts, keep hands and feet inside the vehicle at all times, and enjoy the ride, _mes ami_." He skillfully pulled out of the side of the street and began driving through the city, which was mostly devoid of cars. Hercules put on a song with a slow beat, calm, and the bass reverberated through John's body.

John loved the way the wind ran through his hair, the way it caressed his face, the way it felt when he deeply breathed in the cool rush of air. He slumped into his seat, let his head rest back and got comfortable in Lafayette's back seat and closed his eyes, exhaled, and just let himself a little loose.

He might have had a couple more assignments he needed to finish that night, but the way he felt at that particular moment was worth turning them in late. He'd been stressed and tense from all the schoolwork and research, but he didn't even realize it until now, now he was unwinding. Alex probably deserved a thank you or something, but maybe not at the moment. He would only get an "I told you doing this illegal, trespassing thing was good idea," in return.

He opened his eyes slightly and looked up at the light polluted sky. It was dark and cool and distant, yet he felt so enveloped by it. The moon was shining bright still, a waning gibbous moon that night. He took a deep breath and exhaled slowly again, relishing the atmosphere.

And then his eyes slid over to Alex, head unmoving. He had situated his backpack on his lap, arms wrapped around it as if he were afraid it was going to fall out of the car. His chin was tilted up, leaning back, looking at the sky, hair was fluttering all around his face as Lafayette pulled into the freeway and suddenly the night seemed to swallow them a little further.

A smile creeped its way onto John's face, something he tried to bite down. It really did feel like they were in a movie. Alex slowly closed his eyes and inhaled too, the same way that John was doing, unwinding the stressed knots in his chest, and opened his eyes as he exhaled slowly. He turned his head and looked back at John, smiling softly. John's mouth twisted up into a smile he couldn't resist and Alex's grew bigger as well and John felt his chest swell.

God, John wanted that smile to be exclusively his so badly. Soon, soon.

Alex took a deep breath and gave a loud "WHOOO!" from the top of his lungs in the back seat, making Hercules jump from the front, Lafayette and John burst out laughing.

They all deserved this night, they really did, and to think it was workaholic Alex that had suggested they go out. John would surely have to make it up to him later.

Lafayette drove out of the freeway, exiting into the beach city's streets. The air smelled crisper, slightly salty and it was bit colder, more refreshing.

"Park down the street so they don't see your car," said Hercules, as if he already knew the protocol. As if he routinely sneaked into the beach after hours. "Don't want them to think we're going to the beach right now." Lafayette nodded and easily caught a parking spot. He pushed the button that activated the roof and it came back up and resumed its righteous position.

The four of them shuffled out of the car, Lafayette locked it, and Hercules led them to a more secluded area where beach security didn't bother to check. Lafayette pulled out his phone, Snapchatted them giggling as they sneakily made their way onto the sand.

They settled underneath the pier and it was dark, the only source of lighting was the reflection of the moon on the water. The sound of the waves crashing filled the air, sounds of birds squawking occasionally, the air had a salty quality to it and John swore he _felt_ his hair getting even curlier just by being there.

Alex pulled out the alcohol with a quiet cheer, took a swig of vodka and a swig of juice immediately after and passed it onto John.

He took a swig himself, taking a gulp or two, laughing at how he was technically getting an indirect kiss from Alex through the bottle and downed it with some soda that Alex had also provided. It was a silly thought considering John's tongue made its home in Alex's mouth at least once a week, _hell,_ even his dick got in there too occasionally. It was the innocence of it, probably.

Lafayette passed on the alcohol, considering he was the driver and Hercules took a long drink, foregoing the chaser and lit up one of the joints from his jacket pocket and took a drag, took a hit. He held it down and exhaled slowly, smoke flowing gracefully out of his mouth. Alex motioned for Hercules to pass it on to him and motioned for John to come closer too.

He lit up the joint, inhaled, held it deeply and carded his hand through John's hair and pulled him close to his face, as if he were going to kiss him. His eyes were slightly lidded and dark, looking at him the way he looked at John when they were alone. Then Alex's mouth opened and John leaned in, opened his too and inhaled the smoke that escaped through Alex's lips. Kept it deep inside and let it go, coughing a little bit out.

Lafayette whistled and chuckled. "I got that on Snapchat."

Oh, John was _so_ glad he came tonight. Hercules drank some more, hardly affected by the alcohol and took a sip of soda too this time. Lafayette typed on his phone, presumably on his online gay fucking application, as he laid himself down on the sand and relaxed.

They drank a little more, went through two joints and Alex, ever the lightweight, had began to get incredibly handsy and it was when he began to try to unsteadily unbutton John's pants that they decided it was time to pack up and head back home. It was a little past 1 AM and John was tipsy and a little high and he was in a good, comfortable, fuzzy spot and he couldn't stop giggling whenever Alex babbled, unable to keep his mouth shut for more than two seconds.

Hercules chuckled here and there and Lafayette kept taking videos of them, Alex and John hanging onto each other, trying to steady the other.

Lafayette helped get them into the car and Hercules sat on the front seat again and began the recitation of the directions to go back home. Alex demanded that Lafayette open the rooftop again and Lafayette said "No, you're too wasted. You'll probably stand up and fall out of the car. Like John almost did once."

Alex howled and called John a dumbass, but then he confessed he really was thinking about actually doing it and jokingly cursed Lafayette for being so clairvoyant.

The drive back home quickly became calm and quiet. Alex reached his hand out across the seats to John's and gently wrapped his fingers around his. John raised an eyebrow at him, but he had fallen asleep already, his head leaning onto the window, his chin rested on the palm of his unoccupied hand as his elbow rested on the door's handle. He occasionally squeezed his hand in his sleep and each squeeze felt like a squeeze in his chest.

John, sitting on the other side of the car, mirrored Alex's position and gazed out of the window. He was mesmerized by the passing trees on the freeway, the yellow glowing streetlights, the buildings he never noticed before, the homeless and impoverished sleeping on the side of the streets, the blinking, neon store signs that they passed, the old diners with some patrons sitting by the window, and suddenly the car stopped, the engine quieted and his door opened.

"We're back at Alex's place, c'mon," said Lafayette, ushering John out. He hesitantly took his hand out of Alex's gentle grip and got out of the car. Hercules got Alex to wake up, but he was too wasted to walk up three flights of stairs, so Hercules elected to carry him up. John leaned on Lafayette's shoulder as they all walked up and he never hated old buildings as much as he did right now.

Once they got to Alex's apartment, Hercules took Alex's keys from his pocket and unlocked the door. Hercules placed Alex on his bed, poured him a glass of water placed it alongside a pain reliever on the desk next to him. John went to use the bathroom and splashed his face to sober up, even just a little bit.

By the time he got out, Lafayette and Hercules had their belongings gathered in their arms, ready to leave.

"Do you need a ride home?" asked Hercules. John considered it, he was a little too drunk to drive, but then--

"John?" came from Alex's bedroom.

"Uh, hold on," said John. He peeked into Alex's room and saw him trying to hold his head up to look at John. "Hey, we're about to leave. You going to be okay?"

Alex smiled drunkenly, hummed and slurred, "You stay. Tonight. Leave tomorrow."

"...Alright. But I've got to leave early, alright?"

"M'kay."

John went back to the two, told them he'd be fine. Lafayette and Hercules nodded and patted him goodnight and left the apartment. He poured himself a glass of water and drank some to get hydrated.

"Jooohn," came from the bedroom again.

"Hm?" John walked into the bedroom and stood by Alex's side. Alex grabbed his wrist, scooted over to make space for John and patted the vacancy for him to take. John took the spot, laid down next to Alex and Alex turned on his side to face him, eyes droopy, heavy with alcohol and fatigue.

The hand that held his wrist went up to John's cheek and his warm, wet lips were the next thing that John felt. It was a sloppy, drunken kiss. There was no sexual intent behind it, no heat, just a sort of intimate contact and John kissed him back, their mouths moving together sleepily.

Alex pulled away and sighed, looked back up at John's, eyes unfocused and slightly hazy. His thumb rubbed circles on John's face, a tender and gentle touch.

"God, I love you," Alex whispered before his eyelids finally dropped and his hand stilled.

John's breath was caught in his throat.

**Author's Note:**

> loosely based on a night out a couple of weeks ago except the beach police actually kicked us out ahaha 
> 
> John introduced Alex to the group and its been like some months after DWF and theyre just friends :(
> 
> im on a roll though!! but i havent proofread it-- HAHA smh  
> but poor john, he just doesnt know  
> Also Hercules is like, the token straight dude who just likes to get high and fucking sew  
> anyway this whole series is basically a playlist about being trapped   
> idk if you can tell but im from LA HAHA
> 
> hmu @caffeineguzzler on twitter, its bare but i do go on it HAHA


End file.
